A Blessing Of A Curse- Rewrite!
by CrystariisFiction
Summary: When two girls find themselves in Magnolia after reading a strange spell from a book in the restricted section of a library- Why does a library have a restricted section? We don't know!- What will they do? (Takes place after Edolas)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why does a library have a restricted section in the first place?

"No, no, no. Don't you dare you fuckin-" The short brunette groaned as the internet crashed for the seventh time. "_God damnit_." She sighed in defeat.

"Are you regretting not bringing your old laptop with you to Toronto now?" Her raven haired friend, Crystal asked. "Seriously Beq, that was probably the dumbest decision you have ever made. These library computers are trash."

"Don't rub it in!" Beq whined, laying her head down on the desk. "What now?" She looked up at her companion.

"Well, we could look around the library? Maybe they have some volumes of Fairy Tail." She suggested.

"But books are only fun when you're at home, not with friends! I came here so we could watch netflix and play games!" Beq groaned.

"Well I'll be getting _my_ computer back tomorrow, so deal with it for now. Besides isn't Fairy Tail you're favorite manga?" Crystal stood up.

"Yeaahh.." Beq sighed once more, before standing as well, a grin on her face. "Lead the way, fearless leader!" She joked.

"On ward! To battle!" Crystal walked away triumphantly, Beq following close behind.

About half way to the manga section, Crystal stopped abruptly, causing Beq to bump into her taller friend. "What are you-" She began.

"Tell me you're seeing this." Crystal said, pulling Beq by her pink sweater and turning her to the direction she was staring at.

"Whaaat."

"Is that an amazing cosplay or legit Natsu?"

"Whaaaaaat."

"This is a once in a lifetime chance! We can't let him get away!" Crystal grinned.

"Are you proposing we stalk this guy, or just get his picture?"

"Well-" Crystal began, but stopped short as she watched the man wander into a door labeled '_RESTRICTED'_. "Why does a library have a restricted section?"

"What? Oh." Beq moved her hair out of her face. "Maybe its just like a break room or something that's like employees only. Or maybe they're hiding porn." She shrugged.

"Well, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat," Crystal paused, looking at her short friend expectantly.

Beq sighed. "You do know what restricted means, right?"

"It means that no one but us is allowed to enter?" Crystals grin grew wider.

The brunette sighed once again. "But satisfaction brought it back, yeah, yeah okay let's get this over with." She said, pushing her friend towards the door.

* * *

"Well then... who would have thought that the restricted section would be this big?" Crystal asked as she looked around the large section of the library. "I mean, the main part of the library was big to begin with, but this? This is bull. There is no way that a newly built library should have so many books." The shelves around them towered 5m to 15m, the taller usually around the walls. The domed glass ceiling had strings hanging down from the frames, bright stars attached to the ends. The sun shining down gave everything a warm sunny glow. It was _beautiful_.

The shelves were lined with books of all different colours and sizes. Some were falling apart as the covers had fold lines and tears revealing yellowed pages while others looked fairly recent with clear packaging still intact.

"While the view is fucking amazing, maybe we should think about our situation." Beq said, trying to catch her breath.

"Where did that guy go?" Crystal sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we wouldn't have lost him, if you didn't _book _it through the door and ran off the second the librarian looked our way!" Beq glared. "You should know that our fitness levels are not quite the same."

"Well, atleast they didn't catch us." Crystal huffed, crossing her arms. "Is that manga?"

"What?"

"Why would they have manga in the restricted section?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Beq said, scanning the shelves. "Hey what's this?" She said, pulling out a black hard cover book. The spine was covered in silver vine-like curls, the bottom of the book seemed to have an almost dark purple hue to it. "Story Teller." Beq read.

Opening the book, she flipped through the yellowed pages. Blank. Blank. Blank. Every page was blank. The last page, however, had elegant cursive writing.

"Hey Crystal, look at this." Beq called to her friend.

"What? Oh cool. That like a spell or something?" Crystal asked, looking over Beq's shoulder.

"Probably. Let's read it out loud. Because obviously that's what you do when you find strange lettering in an old book." Beq grinned.

"M'kay."

_Bweeten owt solsu_

_Wrods ot be kopsen_

_Agtes etwebne rwsodl, rkbeno_

_Htis is het blseisgn fo a usrce._

A bright flash of white came from the book, engulfing the two girls. A sense of excitement filled the two girls just before they blacked out.

* * *

_Lunariis_: Okay so looking back at it now, I noticed _so many_ things about aboac that were horrible and there were so many plot holes.

_Crystal_: Sooo

_Crystariis_: _Commence the rewrite!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A whole new world

Slap. Wha-

Slap. Stop-

"Wake up! My hand is getting tired!" Crystal's muffled voice began to grow clearer.

"What- Ow- Stop! I'm up, I'm up!" Beq said, bolting upright and colliding her forehead with Crystals.

"Ow!" Crystal whined, rubbing her forehead.

"What are you crying about? You weren't the one getting slapped while you were unconscious!" She glared at her friend. "Where are we anyway?"

"I dunno. In front of someones house I guess." She said, pointing to the red roofed stone cottage to their right.

"Oh." Beq examined the house. "Is that-... Is that Natsu's house?" She asked uncertainly, vaguely recognizing the cottage.

"What. Are you saying that; first we see your favorite character, then next we are teleported into your favorite manga?" Crystal asked, skeptically. "Because that would be really cool actually."

"I guess we should find our way to Magnolia then?" Beq suggested. "I mean we could learn magic, and what better place to do that? Fairy Tail!"

"Well theres the possibility of looking like an idiot while trying to learn." Crystal said.

"Okay but... what if..." Beq thought for a moment. "What if we say we come from a small village where magic is banned, 'cause they thought it was evil or something. We felt, like, trapped and stuff, and we always felt magic was a beautiful thing, so we left. We came to Magnolia to find Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail!"

"You are surprisingly good at coming up with stories."

"I think about this stuff a lot." Beq admited. "I have a lot of free time, and not enough stories to read. Never enough."

"Alright, let's go to Magnolia! Just follow the yellow brick road." Crystal joked as she headed off in a general direction that she thinks is correct.

"You're going the wrong way you know." An all too familiar voice said behind them.

_Fuck! I would've thought he'd be at the guild by now, since it's about midday.._ Beq thought, beginning to get a little nervous. She turned around to see the one and only Natsu. He'd just came out of his house, shoving the door shut so no garbage falls out.

"O-oh, uh, is that so? Do you think you could take us there?" She asked nervously, her voice shook slightly. He probably wouldn't have heard her if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, she was so quiet.

"Sure! Where in Magnolia are you headed?" He asked with a smile.

"Well we wanted to learn magic..a-and possibly join a guild.." She trailed off quietly. Her palms were slightly sweaty. She shifted closer to Crystal, almost begging not to be noticed, despite wanting to befriend the dragonslayer.

"You see, our village never allowed magic because of their beliefs. We always felt that we had the potential to learn it but, because of the looming threat of our community, we never had any freedom to do so...we left because we felt trapped there…" Crystal explained softly, patting Beq on the back comfortingly. _Well shit, I am amazing at acting._

"Magic is a beautiful thing, but our parents were some of the strictest. They allowed absolutely _nothing_ magic-related. We hardly know anything about it..perhaps..um.. I mean.. could you guide us to a library?" Beq breathed out, beginning to calm down.

"A library?" Natsu asked with a puzzled expression.

"To study up on magic.." Beq replied.

"Why don't I bring you to our guild? We have some pretty powerful members who could teach you, it would be much more fun than reading some old books!" He smiled.

"That would be great! Thank you." Crystal smiled back as she exchanges glances with Beq.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble.. that is.." Beq added.

"Of course not!" A younger voice said from above. "I'm Happy!" He said, floating down in front of them.

"Oh, Hello. Actually, we haven't introduced ourselves have we?" Beq smiled, feeling much calmer already. "I'm Bequerel, or just Beq."

"And _I, _the cooler one, am Crystal." Crystal said proudly.

"Name's Natsu, nice to meet you!" Natsu said. "Now follow me!" He said excitedly.

* * *

"So the two of you are both the same age?" Happy asked.

"Yep. Crystal and I are both 18." Beq smiled, most of her nervousness had faded away shortly after they began their walk through the streets of Magnolia.

"I've never heard of a magic forbidding village before. What's it like? Where is it? You never mentioned a name or location." Natsu asked curiously.

"Oh, the name of our village is, uh-" Crystal paused, trying to think of a name.

"Chorus." Beq filled in quickly, causing Crystal to giggle a bit. "As for what its like, well, its just like any other town. Except really strict and religious. They think magic is the devil's doing and refuse to think of it any other way." She sighed.

"... Never heard of the place." Natsu said.

"They try to keep a low profile, so that people who use magic won't come by." Crystal said.

"You're village sounds lam-"

"-Appy! Lamappy!" Happy suddenly cut Natsu off. "Don't be rude Natsu, we don't know what they've been through!" He whispered to the pink-haired boy, bonking him on the head.

"Lamappy?" Crystal asked, giving the exceed a strange look.

"It's, uh, slang. You wouldn't know much about our slang since your not from around here, hahaha." Happy lied.

"Right..." _Oh, Happy, you're not very good at lying. Take notes from the masters_. Crystal grinned slightly.

"Here we are!" Natsu exclaimed, coming to a stop. "Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail!" He beamed at the girls.

"Oh wow.." Crystal and Beq muttered, taking in the gorgeous architecture.

Suddenly, Natsu ran up to the door and kicked it down, causing the girls to flinch.

"YO GRAMPS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouted, everyone turning to the source of the commotion.

"The master is out at the moment. He should be back shortly, however he did leave me in charge temporarily. What do you need Natsu?" A voice said sweetly, a voice that could only belong to _the _Mirajane. "Oh!" She said softly, noticing Crystal and Beq. "And who are you two?"

"Oh, hello, I'm Crystal," Crystal introduced herself, turning slightly to her friend, who had taken up hiding slightly behind Crystal once again. "And this is Beq." She said politely.

"They want to join our guild!" Natsu said excitedly.

"We don't really.. know... any magic.. though..." Beq trailed off again.

"We want to learn, though." Crystal added.

"I'm sure there would be plenty of people in here who would be willing to teach you! What did you hope to learn?" Mirajane asked as the group came in, leading them to the bar.

"Oh!" Beq piped up. "I would love if I could learn wind magic.." She said, her voice soft, but laced with excitement.

"I'm not too sure what kind of magic I want to learn, though. We don't know too much about magic really, we were born in a... strict town." Crystal said.

"I see, well, let me give you your guild marks." Mirajane smiled. "Where do you want them, and what color?"

Crystal was momentarily surprised at how easily they were accepted into Fairy Tail, remembering how everyone else seemed to get in easily too. _Seriously, it's like they hand them out like candy. They're just all chill about it like; Oh you want one? Here you go. Oh, you too? There. You want a pink one? Sure no prob._

"Cyan, on my right hand, please." Crystal said.

"How about... on my neck? Maybe? Yeah. Bright red. Yes." Beq nodded to herself.

"Alrighty then!" Mirajane smiled, reaching behind the counter and grabbing a stamp. She stamps the guild mark on Crystal's hand first, coming off with a small 'pop' and a few glittery sparkles. Crystal smiled at the guild mark on her hand, feeling excited about, well, everything that's happened so far. Mirajane then stamped the guild mark on Beq's neck, the brunette snickering a bit from the funny feeling it gave her. She reached her hand up to touch the mark, surprised when she felt it. It was like you could really feel the magic it held.

"Thank you!" Beq smiled brightly.

"Welcome to the guild!" Natsu yelled happily, pulling both girls into a hug.

"Th-thanks!" Beq blurted out, surprised by the sudden embrace. Crystal laughed.

"It's totally cool if your weirded out by the idiot's actions and no respect for personal space." A smooth voice snickered. Natsu immediately let go of the girls and turned to face the man, Grey. _Of course_. Beq rolled her eyes.

"What was that, Ice princess?!" He yelled at him. "They aren't weirded out- right?!" Natsu turned to the girls for confirmations, whom immediately shook their heads. "See? And I totally have respect for personal space!"

Grey was about to retort, when he was interrupted. "Boys! There's no need to fight in front of the new recruits." The redhead smiled at the two girls as she walked up to the group, before glaring at Natsu and Grey. "We wouldn't want to leave a bad impression, would we?" She asked sternly. earning a 'Of course not, ma'am!' from the boys.

Beq took a deep breathe to prevent herself from freaking out. "Hello, I'm Beq." She smiled. _How many times have we introduced ourselves today?_

"And I'm Crystal." Crystal held out her hand, Beq doing the same.

"I'm Erza, pleasure to meet the two of you." Erza said politely, shaking their hands with a firm grip. "I hope to see you around, and maybe go on a mission or two with you." She smiled, before walking off.

"Christ, that woman could beat me up and I would probably say thank you." Beq said absent mindedly. "I mean what. Who said that. Not me. Bye." She immediately said when the boys turned to look at her with a questioning look, dragging Crystal off to look at the missions board.

"You big homogay." Crystal laughed at her friend.

"Pangay." Beq corrected, looking up at the missions board. "We can't even magic what am I even looking for."

"An excuse to leave the conversation? Oh snap."

"Hey there, I'm Lucy. You two are Beq and Crystal right?"

Beq and Crystal turned to look at the girl. "Yes indeed madam." Beq said with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She laughed. "I heard you two aren't from around here, Natsu told me. Do you two have a place to stay?"

"Mm.. Not really." Crystal admitted, laughing weakly.

"You could stay at my place?" She offered.

"Really? But you hardly know us." Beq questioned.

"It's no big deal, really. You can just help out around the house, and help pay rent, and we can call it even!" Lucy smiled.

"Are you positive?" A nod. "Thank you so much!" Crystal smiled at their new friend.

"Here, come with me, I'll show you the place." Lucy said, turning around and walking out, the two close behind.

"Thank you so much again, Lucy!" Beq thanked her again. "It really means alot." She smiled.

"I told you, its no biggie." She assured as they continued walking to the blonde's house.

* * *

_Lunariis_: I. Am. So. Sorry! I swear I didn't mean to go on a journey to the centre of the fuckin galaxy like that, School started, I got heat stroke, I was already lazy though. Sorry! Take it.

_Crystal_: Damnit, Luna, you had one job!


End file.
